


A Bat Hunting in Rapture.

by KaitouHime



Category: BioShock, DCU
Genre: But its alright because Vita Chambers, Gen, Genderbending, Mention of Kidnaping, Mention of Killing, Now new chapter kind of in Steph, Point of View, Steph and Cass are mentioned but not named, The author is bad at genderbending names though, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitouHime/pseuds/KaitouHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bioshock!AU</p><p>Bruce's daughters were take to the depths of Rapture.<br/>And he will get them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic.  
> It's really short.  
> Also the Title is really lame.  
> But I still hope you will all enjoy.

Bruce looked around nervously.

The noise of a Big Daddy resounding close by. When he had come in he had thought he was ready.

But he had already lost to a Big Sister and a Big Daddy, called Nightwing by his Little Sister to be brought back in the Vita Chambers.

He had also narrowly escaped death to the hands of an other Big Sister, she hadn't been as fast, but her hits created craters in the walls and floor.

Barbara had tried to warn him but he had ignored her. 

He couldn't take on the Big Daddies and Big Sisters as easily as normal humans.

He was also convinced that the Little Sister he had seen with the Big Daddy, Nightwing was one of his two missing daughter Damiane.

Bruce raged at the thought of what they had done to her.

She hadn't even recognized him when he approached her.

The noise of the Big Dady was getting closer and with it the sound of a familiar voice singing.

He turned just as the singing was interrupted by a scream of "Red Hood!".

Just in time to see the Big Daddy's lights light red before he got rid of the man that had just tried to attack his little sister.

Now that he could see the Little Sister more clearly.

He knew that she was his eldest daughter, Timothea.

Without thinking twice he went toward her "Timothea...".

She ran from him hiding behind her Big Daddy and the designated Red Hood's lights that had gone back to Green, went to Yellow in warning as soon as he saw the threat to the little girl.

Bruce slowly backed away.

He wasn't ready to fight a Big Daddy and win yet.

But he would find a way.

And when he did.

He would save both his little girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to explain some things that were previously left unexplained.

The Big Sister named Spoiler by the Little Sisters had flashes of images and sound.

She would remember things, without remembering them really.

It's to say that her memory stopped from the moment she had become a Little Sister to now.

She knew there had been something before and that these flashes were related to it. 

But sometimes as fast as she remembered she forgot again.

She knew that two of the Big Daddies and one of the Big Sisters were really her siblings.

The Little Sisters had named her siblings Nightwing, Red Hood and Black Bat. 

She subconsciously thought of Nightwing and Red Hood's Little Sisters as Red and Robin.

She knew she was the only one remembering.

And once she saw the man that came for them, she knew without knowing that they were related.

It didn't stop her from attacking him.

But she hadn't sent him to a Vita Chamber like Black Bat had previously done.

After that she had observed the man interact with her siblings.

She had come to the conclusion that he didn't remember his eldest children.

Maybe it was from that time when she and Black Bat were Little Sisters themselves.

He had been trying to get close to them and one day he had disappeared.

And now he was back.

Ready to harm is eldest children trying to save his youngest in place of trying to save them.

He had to remember, he had to.

And then he would save them all.... He had to....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again really short.  
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Cass and Steph were the Big Sisters.  
> I realize it was really, really not clear.  
> Also really lame Gender-bender names.  
> I really hope someone will take this and do a better and longer Re-make.  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> P.S. Probably going to add somethings to it to explain their situation more.


End file.
